


Will You Be My One And Only?

by K_ALLEN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, Vampires, kinda a crack fic, sfw, straight 💔, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_ALLEN/pseuds/K_ALLEN
Summary: Yeonjun has his heartbroken after supposedly being cheated on, when he comes across a mysterious mansion
Relationships: Yeonjun/Deja, Yeonjun/My Homie
Kudos: 1





	Will You Be My One And Only?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BESTIE DEJA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BESTIE+DEJA).



> Just lemme say, uhhhh so first of all yeonjun is a solo artist in this story and he is friends with soobin. He doesn’t know who the rest of TXT is before the events of this story also I pulled this entire story out of my ass so it’s not supposed to be that good ok bye

He sighed, tapping the case of the ring he had so happily bought for his ex lover whom he believed had abandoned him.

The misery had changed him. His once vibrant and lively skin had turned pale, and his once joyful smiles had fallen. 

Only a week after his heart had been torn apart, Yeonjun decided that he would be better off staying where he was for eternity was the best course of action. The fangs he had grown and the changes he’d gone through wouldn’t be accepted by his peers.

The young man stood up from the velvet chair he had sunken so deep into, after hearing the door of the abandoned mansion creak.

“I’ve been watching. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

~

Yeonjun was the flashy type. He loved to spoil his partner, Deja, with expensive gifts. He had went out shopping, of course covering himself in a large black jacket accompanied with a mask and glasses be sure no one could recognize him. 

As expected, he had found himself at boujee a jewelry store, and a ring caught his eye.

It was a lustrous diamond ring In the shape of a heart, with twists engraved in it. It called out the name of his Lover, and of course money was no problem, he was a famous solo artist. He bought the ring priced at 200k and left the store, wearing a smug smile on his face.

He could imagine the excitement on her face when she would receive the ring. “Oh my god yeonjun! It’s so beautiful I wanna kiss you so bad” he says to himself, picturing the moment when he bumps into his friend, Soobin who overhears his blabbering.

“Bruh 💀 Come on Yeonjun I’ve never seen her act like that” he says, grabbing the shopping bag out of his hand. “What did you get her anyways” Soobin asks, opening the box.

Yeonjun grunted “Soobin I- be careful with it!” Soobin went silent and in response his friend rolled his eyes. 

“How much did this thing cost?”  
“Two hundred thousand.”  
“Jesus Christ. I’m not surprised but, Jesus anyways you’re not gonna be so excited when you see Deja’s new tweet 💀”

Yeonjun quickly snatched the ring back looked at Soobin with a puzzled stare before getting out his phone. 

“JUNGWON SNSNSJSJSJSJSH 🤩🤩🤩 I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM YALL” is what the tweet read. Yeonjuns world fell apart at that moment. 

‘Has my Queen has fallen for another man? No... this must be a misunderstanding. I should just talk to her’ he thought to himself

“Sooooo uhhhhhhhhh yeonjun?”  
“Yeah Soobin?”  
“So can I have the ring”  
“...”  
“...”  
“... anyways see you later bye 🏃🏻💨”

And soobin ran off. Yeonjun thought that it was kinda sus but he has bigger things to worry about. He needed to talk to his sweetheart. 

As he got into his car, he was already overflowing with nervousness, and overwhelmed with worries, not even travis scotts sicko mode could heal him. 

His anxiety made the world around him go slow. He was speeding, his car couldn’t go any faster, but he wanted to see Deja sooner. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, he arrived to Dejas apartment before he could even exit his car, he could see the love of his life and another man standing outside, talking and having the time of their lives.

In a fit of shock and anger, he hits his leg, and rests his head on the cars wheel. “I messed up. I really messed up...” 

Yeonjun begins to think of every little thing he could’ve done better for her. ‘I could have complimented her more, I could have taken her out more, I could’ve listened to her more...’

But it was over. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away, yet he didn’t know where he was going. He was going somewhere.

After driving for a while he stopped somewhere away from the city. Lots of trees. He parked on the side of the rocky dirt road and weeped. After drying his tears, he looked out to see the full moon

~

“So, we’ve got another one of us”  
“I wonder what he’s like”  
“I hope he’s nice”

The blonde haired boy opened the rusted cage, releasing a bat, that flew through the broken window and out into the woods.

“It’s going to rain tonight too. Perfect”

~

Yeonjun decided to walk in the Forrest because yeah that’s totally a poggers idea not dangerous at all. He sat down by a tree, when a bat flew by and bit him. “UGH, GET OFF!” he exclaimed, pushing it off. 

Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, he looked back and saw his car was gone, and rain began to pour. He didn’t know where to go so he kept walking deeper into the forest until he came upon an abandoned manner. 

He walked in. He explored the mysterious home, and there were many bedrooms with beautiful, yet dirty and dusty sheets.

The glass in the windows has been broken, and the dressers had fallen over. Upon finding the bathroom, he was shocked to find that his skin had turned pale and almost dead, and his teeth had grown into fangs 

He fell to the floor “what happened?! What happened to me? What am I??”

Yeonjun got back up after his panic, and left the bathroom after taking one last long look at himself, fading from the reflection of the mirror. He settled for the living room. He sat by a glass table on a velvet chair. He took the ring case out of his pocket and stared. 

How could the beginning of today be so joyful, yet the end be so dreadful. 

“guess I’ll just stay here until I die... Deja I’m sorry...”

He says, falling asleep

~

A few hours later, a lightnight strike wakes him up again, and following is a creak at the door 

“I’ve been watching. It’s nice to finally meet you” a stranger with a bat on his shoulder says, opening the door and welcoming himself in. 

“My name is Taehyu-“

He notices the bat on his shoulder and stood up “So YOU did this to me?! my face, my skin, my teeth... you?!” He touches his face, feeling nothing coldness, as the warmth and life had left

Taehyun took a seat across from him. “So what was she like?”

Yeonjun grabbed the ring box on the table and put it back in his pockets. “Jeez you’re nosy... but, she was my sunshine, my joy, my lover. Beautiful and kind and clever-“

“TAEHYUN CAN I COME OUT YET???”

“I- sure Kai,”

The boy rolled out of a dresser, and it took Yeonjun by surprise so much that he jumped. 

“Ummm anyways my name is Huening Ka-“

“IS THIS GUY RICH HE LITERALLY HAS A LAMBORGHINI...”

yeonjun is baffled at the amount of clownery these guys are displaying. “di-did you steal my car...?”

Beomgyu looks over to taehyun and then to Huening Kai, who say nothing 

“No... I just... made sure it worked. It’s not like you’ll need it anyways so don’t even look at i”

Yeonjun facepalms “you crashed it didn’t you” 

Taehyun intervenes “calm down, cut him some slack he hasn’t driven in what, 100 years?”

The new vampire boys jaw drops “THAT GUY IS THAT OLD? HE LOOKS MY AGE...”

“Yeah we do be aging well” Kai says, giggling 

Yeonjun: 💀💀💀💀💀

Taehyun: 🥶🥶🥶🥶🥶

Beomgyu: 😬😬😬😬😬

Huening Kai: 🧍🏻🧍🏻🧍🏻🧍🏻🧍🏻

Taehyun fake coughs “AHEM now let me explain something. This is a home for us guys who were heart broken, and then turned into vampires. We lament here and play Uno on occasions.” He grabs yeonjuns shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” 

~

It had been hours after jungwon left and Deja still hadn’t gotten a message from her Boyfriend, Yeonjun. she checked his Twitter to see that his name on Twitter was no longer “DEJA SIMP(YJ😈🥶💯)” and was now “BROKEN💔🥶🥀” and he had posted about listening to XXXtentacions SAD.

She began to worry, she checked ur dms to see soobin messaged her.

“Damn sis if YOU don’t want yeonjun I’ll take him🥶🥶🥶🏃🏻♂️💨“

At that moment it all hit her. Yeonjun must have thought that her Jungwon tweets were serious, when in actuality she had just forgotten to put on the sarcasm tone indicator.

-

All hell broke loose on twitter. The hashtag #WeMissYeonJun began to trend  
“Fuck it bro we are disbanding because #WeMissYeonjun so much” @bts_twt tweeted. His fans were worried. Was he safe? What happened to him, and the one most worried of all was Deja

Days passed and everyone was on the search for yeonjun, and he was already getting accustomed to his life with the other vampires. 

Night had fallen, which meant the boys could once again roam their land without the fear of being turned to stone, and at that same time, Deja had decided to take a drive. She didn’t know where she was going, but a spark of hope told her that maybe, somehow, she could find Yeonjun again.

After stepping out of her car on the dusty dirt road, she had noticed a bright pink lock of her lost lovers hair. “Oh my god... he’s... here?” She whispered to herself, looking into the endless dark green forrest. 

Deja decided to forget about her fears and find yeonjun. She ran into the woods without hesitation, with a knife in her pocket.

After running for what seemed like forever, she stopped to take a break. Before she could create another thought in her mind, she was suddenly tackled by a mysterious figure. “Fresh human blood...” he said, smiling, and revealing his sharp enamel and blood red eyes.

“Beomgyu, stop!!” Yeonjun chased.  
“So you’re not gonna let me have the first bite yeonjun? Fine. Take em yourself.”

“Yeonjun...” Deja said quietly, trying free herself from Beomgyus grasp to see him.

Yeonjun pushed him aside “Deja!? Why are you here?” He asked, helping her up and grabbing her hand. “You can’t be here and you can see me like this...”

She sighed caressing his once warm vibrant skin that had now turned pale, and looking into his once deep brown eyes that has turned into a melancholy dark red.

“Don’t you have to get back to Jungwon...? I’m sure he’s worri-“

“He’s literally gay”

Yeonjun went silent.

At that moment, beomgyu, who was standing behind them started to laugh uncontrollably. “DAMN THATS FUCKED UP. NOW YOU CANT GO BACK LMAO 🥳”

“You... you were my one true love, and you broke my heart. I went into the forest and I cried and that’s when I saw the bite marks. I’d noticed them just as the bat that bit me flew away. My lamenting and sorrows has turned me into a creature that only has the ability to see your beauty under the moonlight... but..” he looks down at his hands “will I be able to hold myself back from biting into your skin?”

Yeonjun looks into Dejas eyes. “Deja. I am doomed to a horrible life. I must reside in this forrest, mercilessly consuming the blood of any animal... you don’t deserve to have to see me kill the birds we once fed, and see such an animalistic version of me... I must not be seen by another human.”

Deja begins to tear up, grabbing yeonjun and pulling him into a tight embrace. “I can’t leave you here! I love you!” She said, crying into his chest.

A disturbing smile curled onto Yeonjuns face. “Well then I’ll give you a choice. Leave and never speak of this moment, or, Join me here, abandon your humanity, and be my one and only.”


End file.
